A million love songs
by Aleisha-de-Andrmeda
Summary: Milo sabe que algo se avecina... Es un shonen-ai **Camus x Milo**


~~~~~~~~~~~~_A million love songs~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

Me encanta despertar por las mañanas y verle a mi lado,sentir su respiración en mi cuello;tocar su pelo revuelto y mirar la serenidad de sus facciones cuando duerme.Y pensar que él fué el que vino a declararme su amor cuando yo ya lo veía imposible,tantas veces soñé con tenerle así,a mi lado.Su boca entreabierta incitandome a besarle,pero prefiero seguir mirandolo;como hacía antes,escondido por los alrededores de su templo para ver si dormía y podía pasarme noches y noches allí cuidando su sueño. 

Cuando vuelvo a mirarle ahí esta con sus preciosos ojos azules abiertos,mirandome.Me da un beso y yo me estremezco con el unico contacto de sus labios,tan dulces,tan frios... 

-Buenos días Milo-me dice con una sonrisa enorme que hace que mi corazón se derrita 

-Buenos días Camus,¿has dormido bien?-sus ojos se clavan en los mios como dos puñales 

-Claro que si,la unica lastima es que deba de marcharme ahora que es cuando mejor estoy aquí-me abraza y junta aún más su cuerpo al mio- ahora que estoy aquí contigo mi amor 

Veo la tristeza en sus ojos,debe marcharse y no volvera,lo sé.Aquella noche fué nuestra ultima noche juntos,ya se que jamas podre volver a besar sus labios,ni a sentir sus abrazos,ni sus caricias en mi piel...No quiero que recuerde nuestra ultima noche con tristeza,no quiero;me acerco a él y le beso dulcemente;pero él,mi amigo,mi amante,me responde con pasión.Yo le respondo igual a él,tratando de grabar en mi mente con mis brazos cada rincon de su cuerpo. 

-No Milo,no quiero estropear nuestra ultima vez juntos-note algo extraño en los ojos de mi amante-quiero que recuerdes la belleza de la noche anterior. 

Se levanta de la cama y me deja ver toda su perfecta anatomía,e intento no perderme un detalle de su ritual diario;pero esa sera la ultima vez que le vea así.Maldita sean las batallas del Santuario,no quiero quedarme sin él; es mi unica razón para seguir adelante y ¿también pretenden quitarmelo?. 

Después de apartarme de mi familia para convertirme en un caballero de oro,la única razón que he encontrado para ser feliz es la de amar a Camus. Y ahora por culpa de la ambición de Saga,le perderé.Pero nos ha dado una noche más,la ultima. 

Esta es mi ultima noche con él,así que si tengo que perderle lo haré;pero sabrá lo que le amo y llevara con él en su cuerpo el recuerdo de mis besos y mis caricias.Así que me paso todo el día en mi templo,mientras que escucho como algunos de mis compañeros me buscan;pero mis pensamientos estan en él,con él. 

Cuando la noche se acerca y el cielo tiene su vestido de gala,salgo a avisarle que tengo una pequeña sorpresa para él.Cuando llega a mi templo ve una mesa perfectamente puesta con un par de velas que es la unica luz que iluminara nuestra verdad,nuestro amor escondido por miedo de lo que dirán los demás.Pero esa pequeña luz es lo unico que me hace seguir adelante,esa luz es su mirada;sus ojos me conducen al limite.Camus sigue admirando aquello como si de un niño pequeño al que le dan un regalo en Navidad se tratase y me mira a mi;y simplemente con su mirada me estremece.Escucho sus firmes pasos,cada vez más cerca de mi;mi corazón palpita como si fuese a estallar en ese momento.Noto lo calido que es el cuerpo del caballero de los hielos,pues en ese momento me abraza y me susurra al oido un lindo: "Aishiteru" (Te quiero)Mi cuerpo se estremece,es la primera vez que me lo dice y será la ultima.Una mano borra de mi cara unas amargas lágrimas de despedida, 

-Ahora mismo no hacen falta mi amor-su voz tan dulce,llenaba mis oidos de una armonía deliciosa-acompañamé. 

Tome la mano que hacia mi ponía,me llevó a la salida del Templo.Miró al cielo,en donde está Acuario y me dijo: 

-¿Ves esa pequeña estrella?Ella es el corazón de la constelación.Esa estrella en la vida de Acuario,en mi vida eres tu.Nunca lo olvides. 

Me tomó entre sus brazos y me besó,era un beso dulce pero a la vez pasional;noté como sus manos empezaron a jugar curiosas con mi cabello. 

Pero en el más bello instante,nos interrumpieron.Nos dieron orden que cada caballero teníamos que estar en nuestro Templo.Cuando el mensajero se fué le dí a mi amor su regalo,un anillo de plata donde se entrelazaban nuestros nombres.Tomé su mano y como si de boda se tratase le coloque el anillo diciendole: 

"Por siempre y para siempre Camus,Aishiteru" 

El frio caballero se sorprendió pero se armó de valor e hizo lo mismo: 

"Por siempre y para siempre,en la vida y en la muerte,Milo Aishiteru" 

Nos dimos nuestro ultimo beso y él se fué por ultima vez de aquí,de mi lado.Pude ver con mucha intensidad como trataba de ir hacia su templo,pero con mucha dificultad.Así que le llamé y cuando se volvió ví sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y le sonreí señalandole el anillo y le dije: 

"En la vida y en la muerte,aishiteru" 

Me enseñó la mejor de sus sonrisas y caminó hacia su destino,al destino que lo apartaba de mi. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
